


Steve's Secret Retirement

by Portia77



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, OT3, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper is just as important as Tony and Steve in this, Pepperstony - Freeform, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, That's it, pepstony?, steppeny, steppony, what's the ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portia77/pseuds/Portia77
Summary: When Natasha Romanov and a newly freed Scott Lang decided to pay a visit to Tony Stark at his recluse cabin in the woods, they weren’t sure what they’d find.Steve Rogers certainly wasn’t on the list.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 156
Collections: To remember and cherish





	Steve's Secret Retirement

“I just can’t believe we’re going to  _ Tony Stark _ for help.” Scott shook his head to himself, slumped in the passenger seat as Natasha drove at breakneck speeds down the increasingly vacant roads. “You know, there was a time I swore to myself I’d sooner spit at him than shake his hand. And I’m not saying I’m gonna do that now, obviously! I get it, we need him, yada yada yada. But you gotta understand, last I saw him, I was trapped on the Raft and he was walking free.” 

“You might as well know,” Natasha said blandly, shifting into the left lane. “Tony’s part of the reason you escaped.”

Scott made a face. “What are you talking about? Cap broke us out.” 

“Tony helped shut the security systems down long enough for Steve to break you and the others out. Not saying you need to fall down in gratitude,” she added, “but perhaps hold off on the spit talk while we’re there.” 

“I--oh,” Scott looked adequately flummoxed. “Okay.” He cleared his throat, side-eyeing her. “So… You think he’ll say yes?” 

Natasha didn’t so much as glance at him. “I’m hoping.” 

“And if he says no?” 

“Then he says no.” Natasha sighed, rolling a flat palm over the wheel as they turned a corner. “I can’t force him to do things. No one can, not even Pepper.” 

“Pepper, as in Pepper Potts, that Pepper?” Scott guessed. “His...wife?” 

“Honestly, not too sure.” A crease appeared in her brow. “I haven’t heard from either of them since everything went down. No one has, really. Pepper does her work for SI remotely, from what I gather. And Tony stopped wearing the suit.”

“Off the grid, huh?” Scott’s face was far from impressed. “Seems to be a trend.” 

Natasha smothered her own moodiness, inhaling and exhaling evenly. She knew who he was referring to -- anyone with a brain would’ve caught on. Scott had been quick to ramble off the names of the Avengers when he was getting caught up on who lived and who was wiped out by the Snap. When he learned of Steve’s survival, he’d all but crowed in delight. Natasha had been the unfortunate one to have to inform him of Captain America’s disappearance, how he’d gone offline years ago and never came back. 

“I’ve spoken to Steve a handful of times in the past five years,” Natasha had told him back at the Compound, pretending that it didn’t bother her nearly as much as it did. 

(It bothered her  _ a lot.)  _

“He’s just gone?” Scott had asked, stunned.  _ “Gone?” _

“Lots of people needed to get away after it happened. We tried to save everyone, we did, but it didn’t work.” She pursed her lips unhappily. “People grieve in different ways.” 

“Yeah.” Scott hadn’t looked so sympathetic. “Sure.” 

They pulled onto what looked like a dirt road that was mostly unused, save for a few tire tracks leading in and out. Ten minutes passed of Natasha weaving the car down a lane bracketed by overgrown trees and shrubbery. She could practically feel the air getting cleaner and fresher with every passing second. 

“...You  _ sure _ you got the right address?”

Natasha didn’t bother dignifying him with a response. 

“Right, got it. It’s just…. You’re telling me Tony Stark traded in his prime real estate in Manhattan for, what, a cabin-in-the-woods situation?” 

“No one knows the way Tony Stark’s mind works. You’re better off not trying. Trust me.” 

To be fair, the house at the end of the road was nothing short of pristine and polished. Clearly well-maintained and groomed. There were no scattered leaves, no rundown cottages like they might’ve expected to find. The house even had a wrap-around porch, enclosed with a wooden railing and awning hanging overhead for shelter. 

In short, it was surprisingly quaint. 

The pair of them stepped out of the car, and Natasha found herself wishing, not for the first time, that she had more backup besides Scott Lang to accompany her. If Rhodes wasn’t off doing god-knows-what, she’d have asked him to either tag along or to simply go in her place. But he wasn’t around, Steve didn’t pick up his phone anymore, and Clint--

Well. Clint just wasn’t an option.

Neither Nat or Scott spoke, each shutting their car door with a soft click. No one was on the front lawn, but she thought she could hear something around back, past the side of the house. 

She moved without asking Scott to follow, trusting he’d let her take the lead. Several things caught her eye as she moved -- a pop-up tent that looked like it was made for children, a sandbox with several plastic trucks, buckets, and shovels, and in the far back, a vegetable garden, complete with what looked to be an  _ alpaca.  _

The sound of an axe driving into wood broke her from her trance, and she glanced over to the pile of chopped lumber, ready to see Tony’s distinct facial hair and spry figure.

It wasn’t at all who she found.

Natasha could only see the back of his head and torso, but just that was enough to know who she was looking at. One glance, even in passing, would’ve been enough. 

Their footsteps were far from silent, especially Scott’s. The hushed crunch of twigs and leaves underfoot would’ve given them away to a person with average hearing, let alone a super-serum enhanced individual. His spine straightened slowly out of its bend, the ax hung loosely in his grasp. A cursory glance told her that he wasn’t even breaking a sweat, though the pile of logs next to him was enough to last for a week straight. 

  
  


_ “Steve? _ ” 

  
  


Steve Rogers stood there, tall and strapping, a pinched, uncomfortable expression on his face. He was clean-shaven once more, blond hair groomed back. With the ease of slotting a key into the ignition of a car, he reached behind him blindly with the ax and whacked it into the log with a satisfying  _ thunk _ . 

“Hey Nat.” His mouth moved, opening like he was going to say more, before his eyes slid past her to the man at her side. His brow furrowed a bit, head tilted like a puppy. “S…  _ Scott Lang? _ You’re alive?” 

Scott actually attempted a salute, shuffling from foot to foot bashfully. “Captain,” he said, ducking his head in greeting. Admiration colored his tone now as much as it had done years ago when they first met. 

“What…” Steve took two steps toward them and paused. “What are you doing here?” 

A lesser person would’ve gaped. Natasha nearly did. “I think that’s  _ my _ line, actually. What are  _ you  _ doing  _ here?  _ Isn’t this Tony and Pepper’s place?”

Steve sucked in a deep breath and released it in a puff. “Well, yeah, but it’s also--”

The screen door of the house slid open noisily. 

_ “Papa! Papa!” _

Two high-pitched, thin little voices sounded before bodies equally small came racing out the front door and stumbling down the stairs of the porch -- a boy and a girl. Natasha was no expert on children, but she’d been around Clint’s kids enough to have a rough understanding of ages. The girl, with dark hair and dark eyes, was maybe four; the boy, apple-cheeked with blond curls, perhaps a year younger than she. Both were smiling as they ran, arms reached out to Steve as they crowded his legs. 

“Mommy says it’s lunchtime,” the girl chirped, and Steve hefted her up with one arm, the boy with the other. 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he said, distractedly, focused steadfastly on Nat. The girl turned suspicious eyes on Natasha and Scott as the boy nestled his face into the crook of Steve’s neck, cuddling under his chin as if he’d done it a thousand times before. 

Natasha felt faint. Years of training kept her features schooled and hid the tremble in her fingertips, but it did nothing to stop the restless pounding of her heart. It was like there were pieces of a puzzle slotting into place too quickly for her to see the bigger picture. 

“Why don’t you come in,” Steve offered, rife with awkwardness. He was unable to meet Natasha’s eyes for long, something she took a guilty sort of satisfaction in. “We can...catch up.” 

The door opened again, this time to the sound of a grown man’s voice, mildly annoyed. 

“Hey. Thing One, Thing Two. How many times have I told you to close the door behind…” 

Tony Stark emerged from the house in all his eccentric glory, hands on his hips and an annoyed smile on his face, like he got secret pleasure out of scolding the kids. The good humor vanished soon as he spotted the guests in his backyard. 

He barely spared Natasha and Scott a single glance, nose wrinkled unhappily.

“Alright. Let’s do this inside. It’s lunchtime.” 

* * *

Steve had set the kids down as soon as they got to the front door with a quiet order to go play inside for a bit. The instruction was accompanied with a gentle hand brushing over both heads, dark and light, and the gestured so oozed affection that it nearly winded Natasha to see. 

The four of them sat down around an outdoor patio set on the front porch. She pretended not to notice the scraps of paper left on the table, drawings of lopsided, bug-eyed animals with two dots for a nose (one was possibly a cat, but it could have easily been a toad for all she knew). 

Surprisingly it was Scott who led the conversation, diving into the events that brought him and Natasha to their doorstep. The story was a bit blustering and wordy, but succinct enough that she let him take it away, uninterrupted. Scott told them of the quantum realm, the five hours he’d spent there, and the idea he had behind it. 

Across from them, Steve Rogers listened with increasing interest, leaning in closer and closer like he would drink it up if he could. Natasha could practically see the hope filling the lines of his face, eyes brightening in wonder. 

If only Tony’s face held a fraction of that hope.

Natasha knew Stark’s face well. She’d spent months watching him for Shield as a spy, then later as a team mate, and finally, a friend. He was surprisingly adept at concealing his emotions to casual acquaintances and strangers, a skill that was likely borne from a lifetime of being thrust into the spotlight. But Natasha  _ knew  _ him. If Steve was a bright-eyed, bushy-tailed child of delight, then Tony was the rainy cloud hanging overhead, ready to soak them in doubt. He’d busied himself with serving the four of them coffee, saying nothing as Scott rambled out his idea, but Natasha knew the inventor was getting ready to pop their bubble.

Steve must have spotted Tony’s reaction as well, as he was quick to step in. “Tony, after everything we’ve seen… You really think it isn’t possible?” 

Tony was shaking his head before the blond even finished. “Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck scale, which then triggers the Deutsche proposition. Can we agree on that?” He handed over a coffee with gentle reproach. “In layman’s terms, it means you’re not coming home.” 

“I did,” Scott said pointedly.

“No, you  _ accidentally  _ survived. It’s, it’s a  _ billion _ to one cosmic fluke. And now you wanna pull a, what did you call it?” 

Scott stammered a bit. “A, a time heist?” 

“Yeah. Time heist.” Tony’s mouth twisted in something torn between fond and mocking. “Why didn’t we think of this before?  _ Oh _ , because it’s laughable? Because it’s a pipe dream?” Despite the finality of his words, his tone never stretches past mild teasing.

_ “I _ don’t think it’s so outlandish,” Steve pressed evenly. “The stones are in the past. If we could go back, we can get them.”

Natasha nodded. “Snap of our fingers, we can bring everyone back.” 

But Tony was shaking his head before they finished.  _ “Or  _ screw it up worse than Thanos already has.” 

Steve set his coffee down on the table. His voice was quiet but firm. “I don’t believe we would.” 

Tony released a punched-out huff of laughter. “How,  _ how _ are you still so optimistic? Steve, high hopes won’t help if there’s no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute said time heist. I believe the most likely outcome will be our collective demise.” 

It was hard being angry with Tony when he was speaking so calmly, so levelheaded and sure. Even Scott, who was driven by his emotions far more than the rest of them, struggled to refute Tony’s self assuredness. 

“Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel. No talking to our past selves, no betting on sporting events.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna stop you there, Scott. Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on Back to the Future?”

Scott opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. “No.” 

“Good!” Tony said brightly. “You had me worried there, because that’s bullshit. That’s not how quantum physics works.” 

And all of the sudden, she couldn’t bear it. She couldn’t stomach it, the sound of Tony Stark shooting down the one last hope they had of making things right. It was the first viable solution she had heard in  _ years _ , and Tony… Tony was reacting like they were at a high school debate. No, it was too much, and too cruel, and she couldn’t bear it.

“Tony,” Natasha said quietly, a brittle whisper of his name. “We have to take a stand.” 

His face softened. “We  _ did _ take a stand. And yet, here we are.” 

She turned away, feeling sick. Scott picked up where she’d left off. “I know you’ve got a lot on the line. You’ve got a…” He eyed Steve in confusion. “...A family of your own. But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did. And now,” Scott’s voice picked up a fraction, sensing Tony’s mounting frustration, “ _ now  _ we have a chance to bring her back! To bring everyone back! And you’re telling me that you won’t even--”

“That’s right, Scott. I won’t.” Tony leaned back in his chair, eyes sympathetic but firm. Immovable. Unshakeable. 

No one said anything then. Scott was clearly at a loss for words, but Natasha--Natasha knew better. She knew then that they were looking at a lost cause. Five years ago, perhaps, if the option was presented to them. Before Tony had become a father. Before he’d started a family, perhaps he would’ve tried, but not anymore. 

And then two little sets of feet were pitter-pattering on the wooden porch and racing outside to them. The little girl from before went racing to Tony, while the blond boy darted to Steve. 

“Mommy said to come save you,” the girl informed Tony, who had scooped her up onto his knee, letting her drape herself across him and hang off his neck. 

“Good job,” he said tiredly, patting her on the back. “I’m saved.” 

Steve had reacted similarly, lifting the boy up and onto his hip. Two little hands worked their way around Steve’s broad shoulders, clutching at him. “Papa?” he asked sweetly.

“Yes, buddy?” 

The kid swung his tiny legs for a bit, distracted by the two new guests. He stared at them for a long moment, just watching and staring and kicking his small feet. Then he said, “Papa?” 

Steve sighed. “Yeah, bud?” 

But the kid trailed off once more before he even got started. “...Papa?” 

_ “Yes,  _ Jamie?” 

“Can make me thpider dog?” 

“I’m busy right now, honey. I think mommy’s making lunch though.” 

The boy sighed lamentfully. “ _ Nooo _ , mommy doesn’t make thpiderth.” 

Steve hummed thoughtfully. “You know, it was  _ mommy _ who showed me how to make spider dogs.” 

Two blue eyes narrowed skeptically. “No, she can’t.” 

“Yes, she can!” Steve grinned a little. “She taught  _ me.”  _

“Oh.” His tiny nose wrinkled. “Weally?” 

“Mhmm.” Steve bounced him in his arms a little. “I’ll bet if you ask nicely, she’ll cut yours up into a spider dog for you.” And then there was a quick scramble of arms and legs as the boy rushed to get back inside, shouting  _ mommy, mommy, mommy  _ as he went. 

When he left, the silence returned, falling over the adults once more. Natasha was out of ideas, and it was clear Scott didn’t feel comfortable prodding at Tony Stark anymore. 

But Steve, bless his stubborn heart, found it in him to push back one more time. “Tony,” he began quietly. The man in question redirected his attention to Steve, but he didn’t back down at the unspoken demand, the silent plea in Steve’s face. “I get it, I do, but if there’s a way…”

“There’s too much that could go wrong,” Tony said simply, holding tighter to Morgan. “I can’t risk it. I can’t… I can’t risk any of you.” 

Steve frowned, looking offended. “You know  _ I _ couldn’t either.” 

“Yeah, I know. Calm down. I’m just saying,” Tony stood up, holding his daughter tighter. “I’ve got my second chance. I’m not doing anything that could change it.” He glanced back at Natasha and Scott once more before heading inside. “You can stay for lunch if you both agree to not talk shop.” The screen door closed gently behind him, leaving Steve with Natasha and Scott. 

“Cute kids,” Natasha said lightly. Steve met her gaze and swallowed, bobbing his head at her. 

“Thanks.” He bowed his head, clearly torn about what to say next. 

In a display of supreme emotional intelligence, Scott ducked inside without a single quip or questioning glance, leaving the pair on the front porch. 

“You guys’ll stay for lunch, right?” Steve, with his hands in his pockets, peeked up at her from under his lashes. She recognized the sheepish look in his eyes, the one laced with guilt. 

Natasha was torn. On one hand, she very much wanted to spend time with the little ones who had turned two of the most headstrong, stubborn, determined Avengers into a puddle of goo. On the other, looking at them hurt her heart  _ so very much _ , because she saw Morgan’s smile and thought of Lila, and she listened to Jamie laughing and only heard Cooper. 

In the end, Steve decided for her, offering one outstretched hand. “Come on, Nat. Stay for lunch, and then I can show you around the place. I’d like to catch up,” he added quietly. “And explain some things, if you’ll let me.” 

That final offer was the one that swayed her in the end. She arched a cool brow at him as he guided her inside. “You  _ bet _ you will, Rogers.”

* * *

The inside of the house was more baffling than the outside. Toys and children’s books were scattered here and there -- not to the point of chaos, but enough that it was obvious at a glance that this was a house with children living inside. Framed photos on the wall, featuring any combination of Steve, Tony, Pepper and the two kids Natasha understood to be Jaime and Morgan. Her eyes caught on one of Pepper, her belly huge and round and heavy with child, a man’s lips puckered against the bare belly button, one large palm cradling the underside. And even though she had mostly put the pieces together herself, Natasha almost fainted then and there, because the man in the picture  _ was definitely not Tony.  _

The inside of the house was spacious, but nowhere near the level of ostentatiousness Tony’s Malibu house had boasted. Certainly nowhere near the tower’s extravagance. Other than the fact that it was a lakeside property with a not-unimpressive amount of land, the inside was rather...ordinary. Clean and well-kept, yes, but  _ ordinary.  _

The table had been set for five adults and two little ones. Natasha knew the two spots in the middle of the table were for kids, because the place settings featured matching Hercules plates, one with Pegasus on it, the other with Megara. (That, or Tony was having a laugh at her and Scott.)

“Hope you like burgers,” a familiar voice called from the kitchen, and a strawberry blond head popped out from around the corner. Pepper smiled widely at Natasha, walking over at once. “Nat,” she held her arms out. “So good to see you.” 

“Hey Pepper.” Natasha returned the hug without question. “You too. The house is lovely.” 

“Thank you. I like to think Steve’s had a hand in keeping Tony’s sense of decor dialed down a touch.” The words seemed to escape Pepper’s mouth before she had a chance to think them through. A bright red flush stained her cheeks, and she darted nervous glances at both men. “Did--did they explain…?”

“The three of you? No, but I think you just did.” Natasha shrugged. “Kinda put it together myself after I saw two kids come running out of the house yelling  _ papa, papa,  _ at Steve, when only one looks like him.” 

“Perceptive as always,” Pepper said sarcastically, making her grin. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

Natasha let her give her hand another fond squeeze before releasing her to take her seat. 

Lunch was a noisy affair at the Stark (Stark-Rogers?) household, and Natasha was almost certain hers and Scott’s presence had nothing to do with that fact. Morgan was pretty well behaved for a kid, only cheering when food made an appearance. Jamie, on the other hand, seemed determined to do lunch his own way.

“Scott, can you pass the -- James, sit  _ down,"  _ Steve said with just a touch of his patented Captain America voice seeping in, eyeing his son in disapproval. The boy had snuck his feet onto his seat and was beginning to walk his hands onto the table, reaching for the bowl of chips. He sheepishly dropped his bottom down into his chair. 

Obligingly, Tony dropped a handful of chips onto the kid’s plate. “Careful, Jay, or Papa will make you watch one of his PSAs.” The joke sailed right overhead as little Jamie gave a cheer at having his own chips and began to suck on one, nibbling away with his little baby teeth.

Morgan, meanwhile, was engaged in a serious discussion with Scott. 

“How do you know Papa?” she demanded, eyeing him suspiciously. 

“Well, kiddo, I used to work with your, um, papa.” 

“You did?” She tilted her head at him. “Are you Falcon?” 

Scott frowned. “Uh, no.”

“Are you Hulk?” 

“No, no. I--”

“Hawkeye?” 

“No. I’m--”

“Thor?”

“Ha! I  _ wish _ . No.” 

“Wanda?” 

“No!” Scott stared at her in disbelief. “How--How could I be  _ Wanda?”  _

Morgan held up her palms to the sky as though to say she didn’t have anything else to add. “‘Is all the ones I know.” 

“No, I’m--I’m  _ Ant Man.”  _ Scott smiled, pointing to himself excitedly. “You know, Ant Man? I can make myself super tiny or super huge!” 

Morgan blinked at him.

Scott’s smile dimmed a bit. “You know… Ant Man! I…” He looked at Natasha helplessly, who shrugged. “Nat! Tell her!” 

Morgan’s face changed then as she redirected her attention to Natasha, face full of excitement. “I know who you are!  _ You’re _ Black Widow!” 

Scott groaned into his hands and Natasha found herself trying to smother a wicked laugh of glee. 

“Papa and Daddy tell me  _ lots _ of stories about you ‘n the ‘vengers. Spiderman is my favourite. He’s Daddy’s favourite, too. Right Daddy?”

Tony was fastidiously studying his plate as he loaded mustard onto his hotdog. “Uh, yeah, that’s right, baby. I’m getting a drink. Anyone want anything?” 

The conversation got a bit stilted at that point, saved only by the obliviousness of Morgan and Jamie, who clearly hadn’t noticed how withdrawn Tony had become. Morgan kept up a steady chatter with Natasha, who was all too happy to answer her questions so long as she didn’t have to see Tony’s fleeting grimace of grief ever again. 

At the end of the meal, Steve rose and began gathering plates, only to be stopped by Pepper. “Go ahead,” she urged him gently, shushing him when he went to protest. “Go, go. I’m sure you and Nat want to catch up.” 

Steve frowned. “You cooked, sweetheart. You shouldn’t have to--”

“I’m perfectly capable of putting away some dishes,” she said with a roll of her eyes that was somehow fond. Her voice dropped in pitch, and Natasha was pretty sure she wasn’t supposed to hear -- “You can make it up to me later.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve murmured, dropping one quick kiss on the offered lips. 

“Besides,” Pepper pulled away, brightening. “Tony can help me!” 

At the other end of the table, Tony groaned loudly about the injustice of it all.

* * *

Steve took Natasha out to the vegetable garden where they were growing what looked to be an array of carrots and cabbage and broccoli and green peppers. Towards the back of the property, there were even a few apple trees. 

Natasha didn’t say anything as they walked. She figured she’d let Steve take the lead on this one. The blond was clearly thinking intently about what to say. She could practically read the words he was thinking, just by looking at his face. 

Steve guided them to the lakeside and onto the long dock. There were three adult-sized outdoor chairs at the end of the dock, and Steve and Nat took a seat side by side without a single word. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

Steve’s face was awash with regret. Natasha didn’t know  _ what _ to think, didn’t know what to make of it. She felt blindsided by the whole affair, ever since she’d rolled up their driveway and caught sight of the tall, strapping blond soldier. On one hand, Steve was an adult who didn’t owe Natasha anything, and who had just gone through a deeply traumatic event just as she had. On the other hand, she couldn’t deny the part of her that hurt at being excluded by something so monumental to Steve’s life. 

“It was just… Something we decided to keep to ourselves. Almost no one knows about the kids. Rhodey and Happy, that’s it.”

“That’s it?” she said in disbelief. Rhodey’s silence stung a bit.  _ More  _ than a bit actually, given how much time she’d spent liaising with him on Clint’s whereabouts. But really, it was a pretty short list. She also didn’t miss the fact, of course, that those people were connected directly to Tony and Pepper rather than Steve. 

“That’s it.” Steve sighed. He looked like he was choosing his words with care again, but not trying to be facetious or deceptive. “I can only imagine what this looks like. I mean, last you saw Tony and I in the same room…” 

“He called you a liar and passed out on the floor. I remember.” Indeed, Natasha recalled the moment with painful clarity. It was never easy watching two people you love come to such low blows against one another, and for all she thought she was cold-hearted and unfeeling, it turns out she  _ did  _ love the two big lummoxes.

“I was worried about him,” Steve said lowly, hunched over, elbows on his knees as he stared intently at his clasped hands. “After we got back from… From  _ space _ ”--from their failed mission to save everyone, Natasha could hear the unspoken words--“I found the pair of them, and, well…” 

“You started messing around?” Natasha guessed, unable to hide her perpetual shock. 

Steve smiled in an uncharacteristically dry fashion. “That would imply it hadn’t already happened before.” 

Natasha stared at him for a long moment.

_ “What?!”  _

“I know,” Steve shook his head with a grin. “I know. It’s crazy, and I’m sorry for not telling you--”

“Oh Steve, you don’t have to tell me everything. I’m not mad. Floored, really. But… I mean, I’m not mad.” After all, she didn’t have much of a leg to stand on when it came to keeping secrets from friends.

“Still,” he scratched the back of his head, brow furrowed at himself. “I shouldn’t have left you guys all alone like that. Not that, you know, you guys haven’t been doing wonderfully, or anything like that. But I feel bad and all, taking off like that. I just… I thought I needed time, and then once I’d had time, I got used to it, and then…” 

“You didn’t want to give it up.” 

“Yeah,” he breathed. Steve sighed. “Can you forgive me?” 

Natasha pretended to think it over. “So long as I get Aunt Tasha visiting rights.” 

It was funny saying those words again (Aunt Tasha), but it felt nice, at the same time. She missed being Aunt Tasha, more than she could ever explain. 

Steve grinned at her. “You got yourself a deal.” 

They shook hands, Steve looking pleased as punch, and there was a moment of quiet. A moment where the two of them basked in the warmth of their renewed friendship. She broke the silence with a purposeful cough.

“So…” Natasha felt a small smile creep up on her. “You’re a dad now.” 

“Uh,” Steve chuckled into his drink, cheeks pink. “Yeah.”

“How’s that?” 

“It’s…” he floundered for a moment, opening and closing his mouth a few times before shaking his head quickly. “I don’t have words. I didn’t know… I had no idea how badly I wanted it until Pepper showed up for lunch in tears one day with a positive pregnancy test in her hands.” 

“You weren’t trying?” 

“Not with Morgan,” he admitted honestly, unapologetically. “I don’t really think any of us were thinking about much of anything at the time, to be candid. Tony was so broken up about Spiderman and I…” he trailed off, clenched his jaw abruptly. Yes, Natasha knew. 

Bucky. 

Sam and Wanda and Vision too, and T’Challa and everyone else they’d lost along the way. But secretly, above all else,  _ Bucky.  _

Natasha made quick work of finding lighter conversations. “But then Jamie…” 

“Yeah,” Steve’s smile was a bit smaller but no less sincere. His voice oozed fondness. “I didn’t care in the slightest who made up Morgan’s DNA. She’s mine in all the ways that matter, mine and Tony’s and Pep’s. But Pepper figured since we have an extra set of hands anyways, might as well.” 

“Might as well,” Natasha echoed flatly, and Steve laughed. The sound coaxed a grin from her. “I still can’t believe I didn’t realize sooner.” 

He tilted his head curiously. “Does that bother you more than my not telling you?” 

“Honestly? Yes. Very much.” His laughter was even louder this time, a sharp bark that echoed off the lake. “I’m getting rusty, apparently.”

“Happens with age.” 

_ “Watch it,  _ mister. Still tough enough to take you down.” 

* * *

Scott went and got in the car before her, sliding into the passenger side. Steve, who had followed them outside, shuffled along, hands in his pockets, head bowed in thought. She’d heard him whispering to Tony as she said her goodbyes to Pepper and the kids, and was pretty sure he was pleading for his partner to rethink his decision to not even  _ try.  _ But Tony hadn’t budged, adamant that it would never work and, more importantly, that he refused to try. 

“I meant what I said, Rogers.” Natasha folded her arms, staring up at him with a hard stare. “I’ll be back for my visits.” 

Steve’s lips curled at the edges. “I wouldn’t dare expect otherwise.” Then, before she could second-guess herself, she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, enjoying the way he hugged her back, so very gentle. 

When she pulled away, Steve’s face was solemn once more. He shuffled from foot to foot. “Nat,” he began, “I’ll talk to Tony. He’s… He doesn’t want to risk losing what we’ve got, and neither do I. I mean, I  _ can’t  _ lose them,  _ any _ of them. It’d kill me. But… If there  _ is  _ a way to bring them back safely, if anyone could do it…” 

“It’d be Tony Stark.” 

Steve sighed, wistful. “It’d be Tony... You never know, maybe he’ll warm up to the idea on his own. And in the meantime...”

“In the meantime, I have another genius to track down.” Natasha stuffed her hands in her pockets. “One with a considerably larger brain.” 

“Shouldn’t be too hard to find him.” 

Natasha nodded. She put one hand on the door handle of the car, ready to get in. “I’ll… I’ll see you round, Cap.” 

“You will,” he promised. She got behind the wheel, letting Steve close the door for her like a gentleman. As she backed down the driveway, Steve stood there, one hand held aloft in farewell as she and Scott sailed off in the direction of home. 

* * *

* * *

_ One month later  _

When Peter was invited to a party for superheroes, he wondered rather idly if there had been a mistake in asking him to come along. Sure, Spiderman had been there for the battle against Thanos, but to call him a superhero was… Well, it was a bit extreme, wasn’t it? 

He’d known it was an Avengers party when he was invited - a way to pat themselves on the back for saving the world and bringing everyone back from the Snap - but he hadn’t quite known what to expect judging by the address, which took him to a fairly removed part of New York, to a lakeside cabin with no less than a dozen cars parked haphazardly along the driveway.

When Peter had gotten out of the car (at Happy’s insistence, who kept telling Peter that, no, he hadn’t made a mistake in location, and yes, Peter really was invited, and for the love of god, quit stalling, Parker), he’d been drawn instinctively to the back of the house. The sound of a crowd chattering with one another was audible from a mile back, so loud it was, punctuated with excited shouting, laughter and cheers. 

Out back, in the clearing between the back porch and the forest line, the party was in full swing. There was music booming from speakers and a bouncy castle for kids, with  _ actual children _ playing on them, no less. 

Peter spotted Dr Banner first, towering over everyone at the massive grilling station. He was flipping burgers and laughing at something Thor said, who had an arm slung over Valkyrie’s shoulder companionably. Drax and Groot were with them, eyeing the food hungrily. 

A little ways over, Colonel Rhodes was telling a story to Dr Strange and Okoye, who didn’t seem all that interested, and the young princess of Wakanda was showing off her tech to Captain Marvel and Starlord, while Rocket stood in the shadows, looking at Shuri’s devices with greedy little eyes. Further back, Hawkeye was standing with his wife at his side, smiling as they talked to Natasha, gesturing back at the bouncy castle where Peter assumed his kids had climbed inside. Antman and Wasp were by the castle. He kept jokingly pretending he was going to join the kids, only to be stopped by a cutting glare from Wasp.

In the center of the clearing, there was a picnic table set up with a huge, gargantuan spread of food for grabs. Miss Potts was sitting with a little girl in her lap, whose face was covered in melted chocolate. The CEO looked visibly amused, beaming as she watched the Winter Soldier patiently listen to the ramblings of the little boy on his knee. The child was happily telling the man about his day, running a toy car over the soldier’s metal arm as he did. It was too far to tell for sure, but Peter could’ve sworn there was maybe a bit of a wet shine to the man’s eyes as he listened, his flesh hand combing through the boy’s blond curls with the gentlest touch imaginable. 

A warm hand settled on Peter’s shoulder, startling him from his thoughts. 

“Hey Queens.” 

Peter blinked owlishly at the face of  _ Captain freaking America,  _ who was grinning at him like they were old pals. “H-hi Captain America, sir.” 

“Steve’s fine.” Steve gave Peter’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “It’s good to have you back, Peter. Your family and friends have all missed you very much, Tony especially.” 

“Oh!” Peter was still a bit starry-eyed. “I, uh, thanks, Cap-- _ Steve _ .” 

Steve went to say something, but another man’s voice cut him off. A familiar one, at that.

“Peter!” Tony appeared out of nowhere. “Where’ve you been? I’ve been waiting to show you off, my little protege. Hey, Cap, paws off. He’s  _ my _ mentee. Find your own spiderling.” Tony slung an arm over Peter’s shoulders, drawing him close as he jostled him affectionately. “Hey, did I tell you I got  _ married?  _ Twice? Wild, huh?” 

“You--what?!” 

“It’s true. Well, actually it was one hush-hush ceremony to two people. Three, including me. Me and Pepper and ye old Captain here.” Tony tipped his chin to Steve, who was glaring at him. 

“You know, technically I’m younger than you, Tony.” 

_ “Technically _ your birth certificate says you’re a dinosaur, so suck it.” 

Tony stuck his tongue out at Steve and began to drag Peter away. Peter thought he heard Steve say something, but then Tony started talking a mile a minute, and it was all he could do to nod his head as he worked to keep up. 

“--so many people I want to introduce you to. But when we’re done here, we’re going straight to my garage though. I want to show you some upgrades I’ve made to the Iron Spider suit, namely that I’ve added a second parachute to your reserve because  _ boy _ , for a neighbourhood Spiderman, you sure do seem to fall from high places a lot, kid. 

“But first -- people! My favourite people, actually. Hey, what’s something you always wanted to be when you grew up? Don’t tell me: an unpaid babysitter. Well kid, are you in luck.”


End file.
